Plane Problem
by angelcharme
Summary: About a little incident that happened in a plane. Jott. Some Kurtty. A lot of OOC. Much better than it sounds. Please read...and then review! I hope it's worth the work. If you thinkk so, R&R!


**Hey! Anybody out there remember me? C'mon! You gotta remember! Well, anyways, I thought I'd do this oneshot. Remember, ONESHOT! This story will hopefully be successful. I'm not experienced in this so please go easy on me. No Flames please. Well, don't wanna keep you waiting, let's do this thing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own x-men! Life is so unfair! And why on earth did they not make a season five!**

**Warning: Has some OOC and Jean reveals her past. (The one I made for this story)**

Everyone found out about their powers and well, they are not accepting them. Proffessor Xavier sent them on a holiday to get away from it all. Paris! They've been there chaperoned by Ororo, of course. Not like they'd choose Logan anyway. The last day came way sooner than they thought.

Kitty: I cannot believe this is our last day! It was such a nice vacation. Now, we've gotta go back to trying not to lose our temper when people tease at us.

Jean: Kitty, we've been here for two weeks! It's time to go. And besides, I'm sure they'll accept us one day.

Amara: Dream on, Jean. It's going to be a long time before that happens.

Jean: I know. But we can't help it.

Ororo walked in with the guys…who were holding their and the girls' luggage. Jamie, was trying to hold up but...(crash)…he couldn't.

Jean; Are you okay, Jamie?

Jamie: Yeah. But could you please carry your own luggage, Jubilee?

Jubilee: Sorry, Jamie.

She took her bags from him and Jamie sighed in relief.

Ororo: Well, time to go. If we delay anymore, we are going to miss our plane!

They checked-out of their hotel and went to the airport. In the plane, everyone was settled in their seats for a ten hour flight. (A/n: Not sure how long the ride is, I just made it up.)An attendant asked Jean if she wanted anything. She accepted a glass of juice. She looked behind her to see who was sitting behind her. Jean gasped. It was her old friend!

Jean: Teresa? Teresa Young? Al-mighty blackjack the unbeatable?

Teresa: Jean? Jean the Queen? Oh my god! It's really you!

Scott had been watching and he raised an eyebrow. ' al-mighty what? Jean the Queen? What the hell was going on here?' he thought.

Scott: Jean. Who is she?

Jean : Oh Scott. Meet my best friend from before I went to the institute. Teresa Young. Also known as the Al-mighty blackjack the unbeatable.

Scott: Huh?

Teresa: Well, Jean the Queen, who's this. Your latest victim?

Scott: Victim?

Jean: C'mon, Blackjack, I've changed a lot since three years ago. But I really missed you!

Teresa: Aw…Quennie. Can you believe it's been three years since we last had an actual conversation and a fierce game? So…how's the 'you know what'?

Scott: What?

Jean: Well, I told you I would have control over it…better control over it…and I did! Isin't that great? The prof is really nice but Nobody was really interested in our kind of games.

Scott: Prof?

Jean: What about yours, Blackjack?

Teresa: No change Queenie.

Scott, tired of being ignored….

Scott: CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

Jean: Scott…sssshhhhh….please keep your voice down I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even the professor.

Teresa: But Queenie…

Jean: Don't worry, Blackjack, he's one too. ( She turned to Scott) Well, Scott, um… you may not believe me but I wasn't as good as I was in the institute. In fact I was the opposite.

Scott: O-kay. What about your weird nicknames?

Jean: Well, for starters, I used to gamble in poker and Blackjack. Blackjack… I mean Teresa…and I would team up. And everytime we would win ourselves thousands. We would spend half of it in the mall together. Teresa loved playing Blackjack and she was unbeatable so I gave her a special nickname. Al-mighty Blackjack the unbeatable.

Scott: What about yours?

Jean: The queen of hearts was my lucky card and my favourite. So she called me Jean the queen. Together we were two of the most wanted gamblers four cities. Infamous for our wins in cards. But we were only known as Jean the Queen and Al-mighty blackjack the unbeatable. Together we were known as The Black Shadows.

Teresa soon joined the history lecture.

Teresa: Our team was unbeatable and inseparable. We had three guys in our small league. Jaq of the pack. He was the one of the guys and he insisted on that name.No idea why. The other two were Dominator, the guy who_ dominates_ anyone who comes against us besides in a game, and The Practice, a practice to learn not to mess with us. Let's just say he's not a very nice guy.

Scott: What about the _victim _thing?

Jean: Uh…Blackjack?

Teresa: Oh. Lookie here. Queenie's ashamed.

Jean: Blackjack!

Orroro looked back. She heard almost every word but thought nothing of it.

Ororo: Is something the matter, Jean?

Jean: Nothing. Now, Teresa, get on with it!

Teresa: Okay, Okay.We had uniforms you see. All in Black. Jean's was the sexiest. So half of the guys would fall for her. She'd cheat the money out of them and toss them out like yesterday's trash. Those guys never learned.

Teresa giggled at the thought. To Scott's surprise, Jean giggled too. But this time, her laugh was different. Something Scott never heard from her before.It was a cunning and almost evil laugh. Suddenly a memory hit him.

Flashback

Fourteen year old Scott Summers was having his usual breakfast with Proffessor X, Ororo and Logan. Front page: The Black Shadows strike at midnight. The Black Shadows have striked again in the Bayville alleys last night winning over ten thousand dollars. The police are determined to find out who they really are.

End Flaskback.

Another flashback

Fifteen year old Scott Summers reading the newspaper. Front page: The Black Shadows Dissapear without a trace. The police have searched and interviewed but it seems that the Black Shadows no longer appear. It is believed that the team's leader, Jean The Queen left.

End Flaskback

Scott remembered now. But before he could tell the girls about this and scold them like little children…

Terrorist: Alright everyone, if you follow my orders less people will get hurt! Now pass your passports to Dominator over there.

Scott looked worriedly to his left but Jean had disappeared. He looked back and saw that Teresa was gone too. Dominator appeared beside him and Scott handed over his passport.

Terrorist: Now, all good. Let me nicely introduce myself. I am Jaq of the Pack. Of course you know Dominator and if anyone remembers, this is The Practice. Jaq wasa badboy blonde. Dominator and Practice both had red hair.

Scott saw two females coming towards them. Both wearing masks. ( The kind like Robin, Boy Wonder but more feminine and sexy.) There was a redhead, Jean the Queen, who was wearing a black tube top and leather jacket and a really mini skirt. Below-knee high black boots.

And then there was a brunette, Al-mighty Blackjack the unbeatable, who was wearing a black tight shirt with long sleeves and long leather pants. Complete with ankle high boots.

Jaq: And our ladies, Jean the Queen and Al-mighty Blackjack the unbeatable.

They formed a sorta pose**(No idea what they call it) **Jean the Queen, being the leader was in the middle, Al-mighty Blackjack the unbeatable. On her right and beside her was Dominator. The Practice and Jack of the pack was on their leader's left. Striking poses that were both cool yet creepy. Not to mention dangerous.

Ororo who wasn't paying attention until now, realized Jean was missing. Without thinking, she turned to Scott. She asked him where Jean was but Scott, who always kept his word told her that he didn't know.

Jaq noticed and called her out.

Jaq: You! Come over here! How dare you turn your back on the Black Shadows. The Practice pulled Ororo by the hair and pulled her up-front. He pulled up a hand gun from his back and was just about to shoot a bullet into her head when he caught a glimpse of his leader. Her face was giving him a look that was all too familiar. It only sent one message and one message alone. To Back Off.

(From now on, I call Jean the Queen Queenie, Al-mighty Blackjack the unbeatable,Blackjack, )

He lowered his weapon to the X-men's relief. He dragged Ororo to Queenie.

What you want me to do with her Queenie?

Queenie: Just put her in there. Oh, one more thing. (She walked up to face all the people.) Kitty, Amara, Bobby, Jubilee, Jamie, Evan, Scott, Anna-Marie, Tabitha, and Kurt. Come up here!

They got up slowly. Almost shivering with fear. They walked towards Jean the Queen. Kitty was huddling into Kurt. Kurt tried his best to console her but he was shivering with fear himself. What could he do. Kitty whispered to him…

Kitty: What do you think they'll do to us?

Kurt: I'm thinking…whatever the Queen says. That's what.

Queenie: C'mon. I'm not gonna bite. I give you my word you will be perfectly safe. Jaq! Bring them to the older one Practice took in just now.

Jaq obeyed. He always had been loyal to Jean the Queen and he promised himself he would not let them stop. Little known to Jean, he had some certain feelings for her. But he knew he would never show them. He led them into the room where Ororo was in.

Ororo: Thank God! You're all safe!

Jaq: Quiet! The Queen wants to speak to you all…

Queenie: …in private. Do you mind Jaq?

Queenie and Blackjack came into the room. Jaq went out almost immediately. The two females turned to face all the x-men.

Queenie: Well, why do you all look so scared? I'm not going to bite., I guarantee you that you are under my special protection. And believe me that does not happen much. You are here so you won't be in danger. The people out there might not be so lucky.

Scott's eyes grew misty when he saw Jean so evil. She was a terrorist! Jean read his mind.

Queenie: No, Scott. I may be their leader but I didn't do anything. They bjust brought the team to our ultimate goal. To go into the open.

Tears were already running down Scott's cheek. Ororo saw this and was shocked. Did Scott know her?

Scott: How can you be this…this…monster Jean!

Everyone's(except Teresa, Jean and Scott) eyes widened.

Everyone(except Teresa, Jean and Scott): Jean?

Queenie slowly took off her mask to reveal the girl they cared so much about. Jean Gray. Ororo was speechless. She finally found her tongue.

Ororo: What is the meaning of this Jean?

Jean: Look, everyone has their dark side. It just happens that mine is more dangerous. When I became an x-men, I buried my evil, criminal side, to become a sweet, average teenager. As a matter of fact, I forgot that I was even a gambler…until that is, I met Blackjack I the plane a few hours ago.

Teresa: To tell the truth, I didn't recognize Queenie…I mean, Jean,…when I first saw her, she looked so innocent. Her laugh was like how goody two shoes laugh. But after hearing her call me Blackjack, I knew it was her. My leader and best friend.

Before anyone could react, Dominator burst in. He whispered something into Jean's ear. She quickly put on her mask. Turning to Teresa and the others…

Queenie: Teresa, hold them and don't let them escape. She has the power to freeze yours so don't even think about doing anything funny. I'll be back in a few.

She went out with Dominator and they talked in a quiet voice…

Queenie: What's wrong?

Dominator: We've landed and there are police surrounding the area. It seems that they had a secret camera…

Queenie: Did they have one in the private room?

Dominator: Good. My identity is still a secret. Grab your common clothes! Tell Practice and Jaq to do so too.

Soon, all the guys were in common clothes and were seated in seats as normal people. The passenger, were still in shock…after three hours? Queenie rushed into the private room and tossed her Teresa's clothes.

Queenie: Change. But don't let your energy break through.

Queenie went out and got changed in Jean's clothes. Almost straight away she looked like the innocent teenager she had been for three years. She went to the loudspeaker.,

Loudspeaker: Everyone, get your belongings and line up to get out of the plane. Follow my orders and nobody gets hurt.

Everyone did as they were told fearing for their lives. The x-men were released and they went out as casually as they could manage. The Black Shadows followed the line to safely escape. Police and FBI agent rushed into the plane but unfortunately found that it was empty. An hour later, The Black Shadows talked in low voices behind the plane.(The police had gone)

Jaq: Come with us.

Jean: Aw…you know I can't do that. People might get suspicious. Here.(Hands thema piece of paper with her e-mail on it.) Keep in touch. I'll see you all again. I promise.

The Black Shadows had to part with their leader but knew that they would meet again. Some way or another.

The next day, Jean had left whatever happened in the plane behind her. She was back to being Jean Gray. For now, anyway. She went down for her breakfast as usual. As she came down the stairs, she thought of something. She is only _part_ Jean Gray. She turned into the corner and entered the dining room. Everyone stopped and stared at her, except the professor.

Jean: What?

**Well, what do ya'll think. C'mon ad review! I spent hours on this chair writing this story. So appreciate it and Review! Please? Oh and watch uot for other stories I'm putting into fanfic later on! One minute please, I just want to tell you. The next chapter for this story, is not a chapter but a reply to all my reviewers so do me a favour and…REVIEW!**


End file.
